Que la vida le llevase
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Un momento borroso, una gran tragedia y la felicidad eterna.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que la vida le llevase.**

 **.**

 **Un momento borroso, una gran tragedia y la felicidad eterna.**

 **Kouen x Aladdin**

 **.**

Un pequeño yace recostado sobre la mesa de un bar. Sus ojos miran a la nada, las ideas no logran formularse con claridad en su aturdida mente, algo natural considerando que le han drogado. Varios hombres le rodean y no tardan en despojarle de la ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo. Las miradas lujuriosas se deleitan con la infantil figura y más de uno se relame los labios ante la exquisita intimidad aún dormida y de adorable tamaño. No pasan ni dos segundos cuando uno de ellos se adueña de un pecho, lo chupa y succiona con fuerza para luego darse la oportunidad de mordizquear el pezón. Otro sujeto se apropia del otro pecho, juguetea con el contorno del botón para posteriormente removerlo en todas direcciones con los dedos, tira de el y lo gira. Finalmente es seducido por este y también lo chupa. El pequeño se retuerce un poco pero no hace más movimientos como tampoco emite sonidos. Únicamente párpadea aún demasiado confundido para llegar más lejos. El hombre con más poder político entre ellos se sitúa entre las piernas y toma lo que a consideración suya es el premio mayor, los dígitos se desplazan morbosamente en la inocencia ajena, de arriba para abajo además de consentir el par de frutos que le acompañan, los aprieta esperando algo que no ocurrió. Sonríe.

\- Los difíciles me gustan más.

Expresa con una asquerosa voz que pretendió ser melódica. Su mano se convierte entonces en instrumento de placer y frota la zona con gran erotismo, algunas gotitas con aroma a manzana escapan de la punta, y como si estas fueran alguna clase de afrodisíaco el resto se lanzan al ataque. Las manos y labios recorren cuanto pueden, los brazos, su torso, las piernas, incluso la boca es profanada por una horda de bastardos. Por si fuese poco gran cantidad de dígitos se internan en una batalla por penetrar el punto más sensible en su anatomía, varios de ellos lo logran, quizá más de la cuenta por lo que hacen daño.

Tres hombres en la mesa de al lado no pierden detalle del espectáculo, deseando ser uno de aquellos que poseen tan delicioso manjar. Sin embargo que no puedan tocar no indica que deban privarse de tan obseno acto. El matrimonio situado detrás choca las copas de vino con entera normalidad, ignorando la ayuda necesitada por la desdichada víctima.

\- Ah...

Apenas un quejido salió de sus labios capturados en lugar de grito, mismo segundo en que se abre la puerta dando paso a un hombre de porte brusco pero grato y elegante. Una de las meseras se acerca para ofrecerle bebida y asiento pero este le pasa de largo. Lleva la mano al cinto y en milésimas de segundos hay tres cuerpos desmembrados en el piso y que, corresponden evidentemente a los violadores. El grupo de bandidos libera a la víctima que continúa recostado en el mismo sitio. Optan por poses ofensivas, todos ellos armados con sables, espadas, dagas e incluso una pistola. La última no fué obstáculo puesto que su dueño perdió la diestra sin siquiera notarlo, estupefacto miró su brazo, última escena de su memoria antes de partir al más allá.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? - escupe rabiosamente el líder.

\- Alguien asqueado de los políticos corruptos de este país.

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer sólo?

El pelirrojo sonrió con maldad, con verdadera y entera perversión.

...

El lindo niño abre los ojos lentamente al advertir movimiento, el suyo. Le parece reconocer la tierra mojada del bosque. Se pregunta en qué momento escapó y cómo lo hizo. Niega en su interior, apenas si percibe el aire en la punta de sus dedos o en la planta de sus pies, es más como si flotara en el aire.

\- Mmm...

\- Al fin despiertas mocoso.

\- ¿Quién?

No puede ver su rostro ya que este le carga y lleva cual saco de papas en el hombro izquierdo. Únicamente el aroma a lavanda, la calidez de la capa que le cubre y un lindo tono escarlata del cabello ajeno llega a sus sentidos. Incluso le cuesta articular palabra.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿En dónde vives? Necesito hablar con tu familia, lo que te ocurrió es grave.

\- No tengo... ¿qué m-me...?

\- Te violaron.

\- ¿Qué... ?

Sin más fuerzas y abrumado por la brutalidad en la declaración, el pequeño perdió el sentido. Su guardián suspiró molesto, por primera vez en la vida le hubiese encantado que la madre naturaleza le dotase con un mínimo de tacto.

...

Media hora más tarde en una cabaña.

\- Uh~.

El infante se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en el lecho, acto seguido se dobla a causa de una punzada de dolor en su zona baja.

\- Se precavido, ¿no recuerdas lo que dije? - el pelirrojo situado en el borde de la ventana.

\- Entonces, ¿es verdad?

\- No tengo porqué mentir.

\- Sólo les vendí algunas galletas, ¿por qué?

\- La gente no siempre es buena. Que sean políticos que trabajan para el gobierno no indica que tengan problemas para quebrantar las leyes. Los testigos tampoco están obligados a salvarte, sobre todo si su vida corre riesgo o pueden saciar sus bajos instintos. Aún así te he vengado, esos infames están muertos.

\- ¿Eh? - perplejo.

\- ¿Acaso ibas a perdonarlos?

\- N-no lo sé pero... al menos aún continuo con vida.

\- Eres un idiota. Una vez te utilizaran te deshecharían como basura o peor aún, te harían lo mismo una y otra vez.

El infante tembló un poco, desvaneciendose hacia atrás, reposando el peso sobre el respaldo.

\- ¿Tan aberrantes son las imágenes en tu memoria?

\- Si soy honesto estaba demasiado dopado como para recordar con claridad.

\- Te diste cuenta.

\- Clavaron una aguja en mi espalda e inyectaron algo, no es difícil llegar a una conclusión. Me duele pero a excepción de eso nada. ¿Eso me convierte en una mala persona?

\- Si los criminales son ellos, ¿por qué habrías de culparte? No tiene sentido.

\- Je je je.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Supongo que ya no podré casarme. Las reglas del Imperio estipulan que aquellos que han perdido la virginidad no pueden contraer matrimonio. Que injusto - abrazó sus rodillas - Algo que no recuerdo me arrebata la oportunidad de formar una familia. Además... estoy sucio - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría a alguien como yo.

\- Solo debes encontrar a una chica a la que no le importe.

\- Je je je... - la tristeza es evidente en su voz.

...

Una semana después.

El pequeño prepara una sopa con los ingredientes que le ha traído el adulto, este la degusta con singular apetito.

\- Tienes talento para estas cosas mocoso.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Es que me dedico a vender galletas para mantenerme y así ahorro mucho en la comida - sonrió.

\- Veo que piensas mucho en el dinero, aunque no como la mayoría.

\- Je je je je, ¿a qué te dedicas ojisan?

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Ungh.

\- Y me fastidia que me llames así, soy Kouen.

\- Kouen...

Esa palabra sonó especial al ser pronunciada por labios ajenos luego de años, de unos tan llenos de pureza y bondad.

\- Kouen-ojisan.

Bufó cuando se le añadió el complemento.

\- ¿Y tú mocoso?

\- Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham.

Los rubíes centellaron con ira, alguien tan idiota como para darle su nombre entero a un desconocido no tendría que sufrir tan vil atrocidad como ser violado. El pelirrojo adoptó una pose reflexiva, debía darle armas a ese niño antes de separar caminos, algo inevitable porque no puede arrastrarle ni tomar responsabilidad en un destino tan azaroso como el suyo.

...

Por la tarde fuera de la cabaña.

\- ¡Wah!

Gritó por vigésima vez Aladdin al caer de lleno al suelo y tragarse una cantidad considerable de lodo.

\- Cof cof cof.

\- ¡Debes tomar el mango con fuerza! ¡Cuando ataques no cierres los ojos! ¡Gira la cadera!

\- Eso intento cof cof pero es la primera vez que recibo lecciones de este tipo. Soy pacifista.

El aura de Kouen se volvió oscura y pesada, Aladdin comprendió en el acto que no era precisamente la frase que esperaba y, se lo hizo saber al lanzarlo por los aires gracias a una patada en el estómago.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Solo el tronco de un árbol evitó que el infante llegase más lejos e igual degustó la humedad tan conocida por sus papilas.

\- ¡Arriba y sin quejas!

\- ¡Si señor!

Aladdin se afianzó a su arma, se pregunta el por qué ese hombre pone tanto empeño en darle lecciones pero siendo que salvó su vida, no puede darse el lujo de defraudarle.

...

Semana y media más tarde.

Aladdin prepara pollo con vegetales completamente centrado en la tarea. Kouen le observa atentamente desde la mesa, de vez en cuando se pierde en su frágil espalda y larga trenza por lo que se obliga a desviar el rostro.

\- Terminé - anunció orgulloso - debes tener hambre luego de trabajar todo el día ojisan.

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás esa maña? Te dije mi nombre por una razón.

\- Ah bueno - se removió nervioso - es que me salvaste.

\- Tiempo pasado.

\- Y eres mi admirado profesor de esgrima je je. ¡Gracias a ti aprendí tantas cosas!

La ilusión en el rostro infantil es tal que casi es contagiosa, si no que ya le infectó.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Mucho. Como dije no tengo recuerdos y el dolor ya no...

\- Menos mal, me iré en unos días.

\- Ya veo - aparenta fortaleza - es entendible que... - que se quiebra de inmediato - no... ¿qué haré sin ti?

\- Eres autosuficiente en todos los sentidos, incluso puedes protegerte. No necesitas de mi.

\- P-pero...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres el...

Kouen se alzó un poco del asiento, por alguna razón esperaba impaciente que terminase la frase.

\- Eres el primer amigo que he tenido.

¿El primero? ¿Alguien como él? ¿Cómo es posible? Con esa personalidad debería atraer a la gente por montones. Ya se lo imagina rodeado de hordas que solo quieren entregarle su amor puro, y entre todos ellos...

\- ¡No!

Dió una sonora palmada en la mesa con tal ímpetu que poco faltó para cargarsela.

\- ¿O-ojisan? - aterrado y desconcertado a partes iguales.

\- ¿Cuánto más piensas matarme de hambre?

\- Perdón.

...

Aladdin medita recostado en la cama, admirando el techo de su alcoba. Desde que le dijera a Kouen que es su primer amigo este actúa diferente. Se ha distanciado al punto de faltar a casa, a veces teme que no vuelva.

\- ¿Qué hice mal?

Lleva la mano al pecho, intentando aliviar el gran peso que parece tragarselo por completo. Está tan acostumbrado a ese hombre que pensar en no escuchar su voz es un suplicio.

\- Acostumbrado - murmuró en un tono que hasta a él le resultó desconocido - acostumbrado... ¿es realmente así como me siento?

Cerró los ojos recordando todos los momentos que han pasado juntos. El como ese sujeto le inspira gran confianza y terror. Lo inesperadamente cariñoso y atento que puede llegar a ser por que, por ejemplo, nunca le hace cargar los costales. Además de permitir que vaya a donde y cuando quiera siempre que lleve la daga que le obsequió. Su corazón comienza a latir cada vez más rápido, sus manos a sudar y sus mejillas adquieren un gran calor y tono rojizo. Se levanta más feliz que nunca, con ganas de anunciar una gran verdad al mundo.

\- Estoy enamorado de Kouen je je je. Alguien como yo no le merece pero al menos voy a protegerlo. ¡Me gusta tanto!

...

El pelirrojo espera atento situado en una de las ramas gruesas de un árbol. Unos quince minutos más tarde por fin vislumbra a su objetivo. Un carruaje lleno de oro de uno de los políticos más poderosos del Imperio. Una vez a su alcance, salta a la parte delantera y deja inconciente al conductor.

\- Fue más sencillo de lo que imaginé.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Anuncia una voz al interior. Rápidamente un grupo de veinte militares le rodean y varios más salen de los alrededores para un total de doscientos.

\- Y pensar que el gran ladrón pelirrojo caería en tan estúpida emboscada.

\- ¿Bromeas? No son ni la décima parte de la artillería, poco a poco eliminaré a los guardianes de esos desgraciados. Su deber es servir a los ciudadanos no a los cerdos que tienen por líderes.

\- Confías demasiado en tus habilidades o subestimas al enemigo, en cuyo caso eres el más imbécil ser de la creación. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Antes usabas el cerebro, hoy eres tan ingenuo que pareces escuincle.

\- Veamos lo que este escuincle puede... - un dardo se impacta en su brazo derecho, lo retira y lanza lejos.

\- Es una droga paralizante. En treinta segundos no habrá nada que puedas hacer.

\- Entonces tendré que matarlos antes.

Jamás un demonio se movió tan rápido. Cabezas por aquí, ojos por allá, vísceras y extremidades regadas acomodandose en un dantesco tapete humano. Un hombre, dos, cinco, diez, cincuenta.

\- Vaya engendro...

Declaró uno que al instante posterior no era más que un rompecabezas. La vista y los sentidos comenzaban a fallarle al ladrón, sólo diez pero... cae de rodillas, una espada se dirige justo a su rostro y se detiene a milímetros emitiendo un desquiciante sonido metálico al impactarse contra una daga. Lo siguiente que Kouen sabe es que alguien le toma por los hombros ofreciendo su espectacular sonrisa.

\- ¿Estas bien ojisan?

\- El efecto pasará pronto. Lo estaré ahora que los mataste.

\- ¡No lo hice! - molesto - Se han desmayado.

\- Ah~ ya que - hastiado - supongo que es tu manera de ser. A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Mmm - finge demencia.

\- Así que me has estado siguiendo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? Es decir ¡claro que no!

\- Tu idiotez siempre te delata Aladdin.

\- Ungh.

\- Soy un ladrón, involucrarte conmigo no te hará ningún bien.

\- Si lo hace o no debería tener la oportunidad de decidirlo, ¿no te parece? Además eres tu quien interactúa con una persona que no vale la pena.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Bueno, ya sabes... lo que esos sujetos... en aquel bar.

\- Dije que solo tenías que hallar a quien no le importara.

\- Da igual. Solo hay una persona de la que me interesesa su opinión pero no puedo pedir...

Sus labios fueron estrujados entre el índice y pulgar del adulto para su completa sorpresa.

\- Si dices una estupidez más me veré forzado a arrancarlos.

\- Mungh uh~.

\- Pon mucha atención mocoso. No diré que te amo pero me interesas mucho, jamás nadie despertó mi curiosidad como tú. Si eso provoca que un día tenga ganas de besarte, acariciarte o tener sexo contigo ni todos los traumas del mundo que tengas me van a detener. ¿Te quedó claro? - le liberó.

\- No eres nada romántico - se quejó.

\- ¿Qué con eso?

\- Kouen...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee?

\- En ese caso... tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

\- ¿Y es?

\- ¡Un secreto! - sonrió - Lo diré cuando lo hagas tu.

\- Mocoso engreído.

\- ¿Qué te parece volver a casa y comer algo rico?

\- Primero nos llevamos el oro.

\- Bien.

Una vez pusieron las cosas en un saco el adulto lo echó al hombro izquierdo, dejando así la diestra libre, la que fué sostenida por el pequeño.

\- No te vas a perder - reclamó el pelirrojo.

\- Je je je, quién sabe.

\- Tonto.

El agarre se hizo más fuerte pero esta vez por parte del ladrón. Si se aman o no es solo cuestión de tiempo. Aladdin jamás esperó que la vida le llevase en semejante dirección pero no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Qué le ha pasado al fandom? Está muy abandonado ;~; vamos! Anímense a escribir! Magi los necesita! Yo los necesito! Y bueno aquí una pequeña historia :3. Quería explotar un poco más la difícil personalidad de Kouen en lugar de la dulce pero como siempre por ello me pasé con chiquito bebé ;~; lo lamento! Gracias a todos los hermosos y hermosas que aún leen! Magi es eterno! Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! :3.**


End file.
